


A bit of cosplay of a scene in one of my favourite Sherlock fanfics

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	A bit of cosplay of a scene in one of my favourite Sherlock fanfics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saki101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki101/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [khorazir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorazir/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Silk Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/619337) by [Saki101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki101/pseuds/Saki101). 



When I was in London over the Christmas holiday with Khorazir, and we were out having a bit of Cosplay fun, we walked along Wigmore Street. I realised where we were and immediately asked Khorazir if she and her coat would mind me snapping her posing a scene from one of my favourite fanfics. Here you are: Sherlock on the case in St Christopher's Place off Oxford Street and they even had the fountain turned off for us because there was some work going on nearby ;-)

  
[](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/HjX4klGT-_kyBzzAIKiW7tMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)[](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/dfQUHg34Lbun3BgFaK_wENMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)   



End file.
